


I mozart you a question

by geibheann



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically they're both music students lol, exams are a bitch, kwon soonyoung: chaotic bisexual, lee jihoon: soft music baby, lots of soonyoung stressin abt disaster baby jihoon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geibheann/pseuds/geibheann
Summary: Lee Jihoon just needed to pass this exam. Kwon Soonyoung just needs him to survive it.





	I mozart you a question

**Author's Note:**

> hey kids im posting 1k+ oneshots every day this week so uhhh stay tuned!!!
> 
> i reccomend listening to classical music 4 this oneshot to get in the Mood

‘Soonie’

‘What?’

‘S cold’

Soonyoung lets out a small giggle, facing his friend, who is barely visible beneath a veritable pile of blankets. He frowns ‘How are you even writing notes under all of that?’ poking the fluffy mass to drive his point home.

Jihoon sniffs. ‘With talent and determination’ he replies haughtily, struggling to loosen a hand from the cocoon to push up his glasses. ‘I’m smart, you know’.

 

Soonyoung can’t help but laugh at that, his eyes crinkling into half moons. He turns back to his laptop, the empty document in front of him growing more stressful by the second. Who even cares about the influence of victorian choral music on modern dance? He rubs his eyes, determined to at least bullshit an introduction before he falls unconscious. 

 

The blanket nest next to him shuffles and Jihoon’s face peeks out, eyeing Soonyoung with something that might have been suspicion had his eyes not been half closed.

 

‘You don’t have to stay up you know’ he says sleepily, one hand struggling to keep a hold of the crumpled sheet music surrounding him. ‘Your exams don’t start until thursday, you might want to stock up on sleep before then’.

 

‘No it's okay, this needs to be done at some point anyway’. Soonyoung gestures to the offending essay, holding back a yawn. 

 

Jihoon lobs a music theory book at his head.

 

‘ _ Ow _ . Jesus christ jihoon’ 

 

‘Go to  _ bed _ dickhead’ 

 

Soonyoung huffs, less than pleased about letting his best friend pull an all nighter. He ruffles jihoon’s bubblegum-pink hair, pursing his lips when he notices how fried the strands are. ‘You need to use some of that repairing conditioner jisoo stole off Joohyun’ he comments.

 

Jihoon bats his hand away, already thinking in treble clefs and minims. ‘okay  _ mom _ ’

 

Soonyoung lets out a snort. ‘I’ll give you and Tchaikovsky some privacy then’. 

 

He looks back at jihoon before entering his bedroom, his eyes softening as he watches the other boy shuffle through the semester’s worth of music notes around him, his hair sticking up on end as he scribbles a note in his childish scrawl. 

 

Jihoon always did write like a six year old, and soonyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t find it a little endearing. It was hard not to find a lot of jihoons personality traits endearing, in all fairness. He wasn’t exactly helping his own case by owning an actual child's backpack unironically.

 

‘It fits better, the straps on the other ones don’t-’

 

Jihoon didn't get to finish his sentence, Seokmin’s screech effectively shutting down all other conversation as he grabbed Jihoon’s tiny shoulders. 

‘It’s  _ adorable _ ’ he almost whispered, a grin spreading across his face as he looked back at soonyoung, his face like a child’s on christmas. 

‘Soonyoung are you seeing this?? He’s TINY’ 

 

Soonyoung strangely felt colour rise in his face as he eyed Jihoon, who looks VERY put out at this point, his arms crossed.  _ Oh god imagine if he stuck his bottom lip out or someth- _ . 

He shakes his head.  _ You can’t catch me, gay thoughts _ .

 

‘It’s a backpack Seokmin, give it a rest’. He smiled, and patted his friend on the back as he continued to babble about how utterly  _ cute  _ Jihoon is. 

 

Soonyoung shakes his head, smiling. He finishes brushing his teeth to the sound of jihoon playing a recording of Bach flute sonata in B minor, humming along to the track.  

 

Soonyoung doesn’t realise how exhausted he truly is until his head hits the pillow and he sighs, the sound of classical music lulling him to sleep.

 

When he wakes, it’s dead silent and the room is pitch-black. He groans, disorientated, and checks his phone.

 

4:12am.

 

He huffs, irritated with whatever deity decided to cheat him out of two extra hours of sleep. He stands up, stretching, and stills, faint notes of Tchaikovsky drifting in from the other room. 

 

_ He’s not still- _ Soonyoung marches into the living room, his sleep schedule forgotten as his priorities boil down to ‘get jihoon to fucking sleep’ faster than he’d like to admit. 

 

For fucks  _ sake _ ’ he starts, exasperated, and then loses track of his train of thought when he sees the smaller boy, curled in on himself in the blanket nest, his brow furrowed as he examines scribbled nutcracker notes like they’re some kind of ancient hieroglyphs. 

 

‘Soonie?’ jihoon sounds exhausted, his voice ragged. ‘Go back to bed’ he scolds, shaking his indecipherable notes at soonyoung. 

 

Soonyoung makes an irritated noise. ‘I absolutely will  _ not _ you  _ idiot _ ’ he clears his throat. ‘At least not unless you come with me’.

 

Jihoon sputters, his face going red. ‘If you think I’m going to bed with  _ you  _  you’ve got another thing co-’.

Soonyoung presses a finger to Jihoon’s lips before he can stop himself, ignoring his mini crisis about the gayness of it all. 

‘I know if I tell you to go to your own bed, you’ll only get back up again and keeping listening to tchaikovnik or whatever’. 

_ ‘Tchaikovsky’ _

‘Whatever jihoon,  _ come on _ . It’s just for tonight. You need to  _ rest _ ’.

 

Jihoon looks like he’d very much like to argue, but relents and stands up, dragging his blanket nest with him. 

 

‘I’m going to kill you for this in the morning soonie’ he mutters, voice muffled by a koya plushie he can barely wrap his arms around. 

Soonyoung snorts. ‘Sure you will’ 

 

They’ve shared a bed before, on camping trips and in hotels and whenever chan kicks them both out of their apartment because ‘my girlfriend can’t know i still live with my  _ mom _ guys’.

 

This time, however, it feels strange and soonyoung tries to ignore how his heart skips a beat when jihoon flops into bed, pouting. Jihoon always gets weirdly affectionate when he’s exhausted, becoming clingy and whiny and less abrasive. 

He burrows his head in Soonyoung’s shoulder, small arms gripping his waist. Soonyoung tries not to spontaneously combust. He’s having an awful lot of gay crises for an established bisexual. 

 

He drifts off faster than he would've thought was possible with jihoon snuggling his chest.  

 

When he wakes again, the sun is streaming through the cheap curtains and he shivers. Jihoon has stolen all the blankets and wrapped himself into a little cocoon. 

 

He detached himself from soonyoung at some point during the night but his hand is stretched backward, as if reaching for something.  _ Someone.  _

 

Soonyoung gazes down at his friend, amazed at how peaceful Jihoon looks, his worry lines erased, his cheeks regaining their healthy glow. 

 

He contemplates the gayness of watching your friend sleep fondly, and decides that’s a subject he doesn’t want to broach before breakfast.

 

He moves to get up, determined to let jihoon sleep longer, but the other boy is already snuffling and turning over, his eyes droopy with sleep. He fixates on soonyoung, his gaze strangely intense despite having just woken up. 

‘Hey’ he says softly. He props himself up on his elbows. His hair is a mess. Soonyoung instinctively reaches out to straighten it, his hands threading through the damaged strands. Jihoon gazes up at him, a look crossing his face that soonyoung can't quite identify.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath, sitting up properly. He doesn’t stop Soonyoung’s hand in his hair. 

 

Soonyoung still manages to be surprised when Jihoon presses his lips against his own. His eyes widen, unsure of how to respond at first, and then jihoon is working his tongue into his mouth and pushing him down on the mattress and all his inhibition goes out of his head. 

 

Soonyoung quickly grows tired of the relatively chaste kiss and takes jihoon’s bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a soft whine from the other boy.  

Testing his boundaries, he grips Jihoon’s waist and carefully flips him over, caging him in as he continues to work his lips against the smaller boy’s. He slides a hand up the other boy’s disney pajama shirt and thumbs a nipple, Jihoon shuddering beneath him. 

 

Suddenly Jihoon takes Soonyoung’s face between his hands and breaks them apart, panting. 

His lips are swollen and red and his hair, if possible, looks even worse.

 

_ I did that _ soonyoung thinks dumbly, his entire face heating up. Jihoon chooses that moment to shove soonyoung off him playfully.

 

‘If you make me pancakes, there’s more of that in store after breakfast’ Jihoon grins, his eyes alight. 

He saunters out of the room, making a point of looking back, his expression comically sultry. 

Soonyoung swears, trying to ignore the hardness against his leg. 

 

‘Lee Jihoon you absolute  _ dickhead _ get back here and finish what you started!’

 

When there’s no reply he pulls himself out of bed, grumbling, and tries to remember where they keep the baking powder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
